1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble producing toys or machines, and more particularly to mechanical, bubble forming and projecting devices actuated either manually or electrically and utilizing an apertured, bubble forming ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing devices, ranging from simple toys to relatively complex mechanical contrivances are generally well-known and may produce a variety of forms of bubbles. Some devices form a sheet-like mass of bubbles or foam, as is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,499, granted to Dolan, Oct. 18, 1938. Other devices form discreet bubbles which are set free into the air and may include a separate fan to project the bubbles away from the machine, as is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,361 granted to Consolo, Nov. 19, 1957. However, such "professional" devices as Consolo's are generally cumbersome, complex, costly and are neither suited nor adapted for use by a child.
On the other hand, toy bubble machines such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,639, granted Feb. 20, 1962 to Allan et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,205, granted May 22, 1956 to Raizen, suffer from the drawback that the bubbles are formed solely from the breath of the child blowing into the device. Since a child's lung capacity is small, relatively few bubbles can be formed, and repeated efforts may soon result in a tired and disheartened child. Further, if no provision is made in these toy bubble machines for projecting the bubbles away from the toy, the bubbles will generally begin to settle to earth immediately after issuing from the device. Such a lackadaisical performance can be a great disappointment to both the child and to any observers present.
The details of the mechanisms used to generate discreet bubbles varies, and may include some form of apertured conveyor that is used to transport films of soap solution from a soap solution reservoir into a stream of compressed air emitted from a nozzle located within the conveyor. As Consolo, Allan and Raizen disclose, the apertured, bubble forming conveyor rides on a shaft and is supported by spokes or a wall. In addition, some sort of compressed air conduit and nozzle for delivering compressed air from the compressed air source to the apertured conveyor is also used. Such use of a shaft, spokes or support wall, compressed air conduit and nozzle results in a relatively complex, hard to mold device, which causes higher costs and makes mass production more difficult.